In denial
by Vigilluminatus
Summary: Nadie doesn't want to acknowledge that her feelings for Ellis are more than simple friendship or motherly affection... until her desires grow too strong. Ellis is experiencing unknown feelings and can't control her powers around Nadie anymore. Nadie/Ellis
1. Motherly affection?

Just a short little ECDLB-fanfic about Nadie being in denial about her growing feelings for Ellis. I wrote this in an hour or so, sorry but I don't have any time to correct the spelling and stuff right now. Maybe I'll do later.

Disclaimer: I don't own "El cazador de la bruja" or the characters. A shame, actually.

--

**Motherly affection?**

She'd have never thought that she'd be a mother one day.

No, THAT didn't sound right.

Best friend? Big sister? Soulmate?

Yeah, all and none of them.

Nadie sighed, frustrated. She couldn't even describe this strange relationship which linked her to the frail, blonde girl at her side. Even now, one year after she had met Ellis, the man-made witch, she didn't know what she should think of the girl sometimes. Ellis was quiet, honest, good-natured and indescribably cute, but there were times when she was different. Sometimes she'd start to sing the Taco-song right out of the blue, although she still said that she hated it. Sometimes she'd be in a foul mood, especially when Nadie left her alone to talk to other people. And whenever she used her witch-powers, she could be frightening. Right now her head was lying on Nadie's lap. She was reading.

A romance novel, what else? Nadie had no clue why Ellis liked that crap so much. These stories were nowhere realistic. But whenever Ellis was reading a new kiss-kiss-fall-in-love-story, she had this soft look on her face. Okay, bad description, Ellis nearly always looked innocent and serene, but when she was reading, there was this expression on her face, the smile, the half-closed eyes... it was like she was reading a letter from her beloved one. Which was nonsense, because Ellis HAD no lover. Nadie felt her stomach become tighter. Any man in this world would just make use of Ellis' purity and child-like innocence and would make her unhappy eventually. And most women too. But Nadie would never allow something like that. She was Ellis' protector. She would protect her like any other mother, big sister or whatever would.

„Nadie?"

Nadie looked down. Ellis was looking at her with a little sorrow and curiosity in her eyes. The blissful expression on her face had vanished. Although Nadie didn't know why, she immediately felt bad. She loved to see this expression on her friend's face. It made her look like an angel.

„Why are you sighing?" Ellis asked her. „Did you remember something bad?"

Nadie forced herself to smile. Her hand found one of Ellis' golden coils of hair and began to caress it. She didn't know why, but sometime in this last year she had gotten addicted to touching Ellis' beautiful hair.

„It's nothing" she told the blonde girl softly. „I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Ellis shot one last scrutinizing glance at her, then she closed her eyes and smiled. Nadie's chest suddenly became warmer. Oh, how she wanted Ellis to smile like that forever! She caught herself staring at this warm smile... longingly? No, that couldn't be true. It was just because she knew about Ellis' sad childhood memories. Of course she wanted her friend to be happy. Like any good friend or family member would. She pulled her hand away from Ellis' hair. The hand didn't seem to like this decision at all, it was quite hesitant to move.

„It's alright" Ellis said. „They are just talking again, not kissing." She frowned. She looked so CUTE when she did that! Nadie's hand stopped moving and she felt the indescribable urge to hug the other girl like a doll... or a small child. Of course, this had to be a motherly sign of affection because Ellis looked so sweet and child-like right now. Sure. Ellis continued: „Why do they spend so much time talking, quarreling and getting together again? They obviously love each other."

Oh dear god, how often had Nadie heard such questions? And yet she had always answered them. Because it was Ellis who depended on her. Ellis who needed her. It felt good to be needed.

„Haven't I told you that often enough?" she asked Ellis and wagged her finger at her friend playfully. Ellis giggled slightly and hid her mouth behind the book. „If they kissed each other on the first page, there would be no story. AND no one who buys the story."

„Sure, I know that" Ellis replied provocatively. „I just wanna know why they never realize that they fit together so perfectly. It's so obvious."

„That's because romance novels are crap" Nadie told her bluntly. „Other people, especially the reader, always know that the two lovebirds are meant for each other, but they always try to fool themselves. It's never any different."

„Why do you say it's crap?" Ellis asked a little hurt. Nadie cursed herself mentally. „Don't you think something like that could happen in real life too?"

Nadie snorted. „Like in these books? No. There ARE morons out there, but they aren't acting THAT silly."

„Oh" Ellis whispered disappointed, looking at her book.

Nadie grimaced. Why was she messing up so badly today? She should have known that Ellis would be depressed if she told her something like that.

„Look, Ellis" she said. „I don't say there is no true love out there – I'm sure it is. But these novels are just pure cliche. It just isn't how it works in real life."

„I see" Ellis mumbled and put a finger on her lips, being lost in her thoughts. Somehow Nadie's glance was drawn to this finger, as it carressed the pink lips of the girl. Her mouth watered. She had to warn Ellis. If this innocent pose was having that effect on her, Ellis' best friend, than other people would not be able to control themselves – or even try. Life would be so much easier, if Ellis wasn't that cute.

„Can you tell me how it works in real life, Nadie?" she heard Ellis' voice. Nadie blinked. The girl had a pleading look in her eyes, even though she was smiling politely.

„Huh?" she made. Why was she so unconcentrated today? Okay, not just today, it had been like that for quite some time. Everything was completely normal and peachy when they were around other people – aside from the sweet slightly annoyed expression Ellis put on then – but when they were alone, Nadie found it increasingly difficult to focus. Her attention was always drawn to something else, sometimes a memory and sometimes something Ellis did. She shouldn't be that careless, she was the girl's protector after all... but it was so good to be able letting her guard down around another human being, man-made witch or no. To trust someone so completely that she could let herself go without having to fear about consequences... okay, aside of the stupid things Ellis did at times, but that just made the girl all the more adorable. All the more worth protecting.

„Did you ever have someone you loved like that, Nadie?" Ellis restated and sat up. She was still looking at Nadie curiously. „Can you tell me about it?"

Nadie was nowhere a shy girl, but now she blushed. That was Ellis for you, asking intimate questions like that! „Ah... you know Ellis... this isn't something you discuss openly" she stuttered.

„But we're alone" Ellis annotated calmly, never losing the slight smile on her lips. „There is no one here but us."

Nadie didn't know herself why, but something inside of her rebelled against even thinking about a topic like that. „I don't want to talk about that right now", she replied gruffly and put her hands on the steering wheel. „We should drive now. It's getting late."

Then she felt Ellis' delicate arms hugging her own right one and Ellis' cheek huddling against her shoulder. When had it gotten so hot inside the car?

„I hope you'll find your true love one day, Nadie" she heard Ellis whisper. „I hope your true love will make you very happy."

Nadie couldn't do anything but smile. She turned her head and watched the blonde girl at her side tenderly. She put her unrestrained hand on Ellis' head and started carressing the girl's blonde hair again. She would protect this girl from this cruel world forever. She would never allow anyone getting close enough to Ellis to hurt her.

„I wouldn't even have time to spend with my true love, you know?" she teased the other girl. „Because you're getting in trouble all the time."

„I'm sorry."

„Don't be. I wouldn't want you to be any different."

And she would fight anyone who tried to change Ellis. Who tried to take Ellis away from her. Even the thought of living without the gentle girl scared her. But that was completely normal. A normal motherly, big-sister-ly or whatever-ly reaction to Ellis' childlike behaviour. Right.

...

Right?


	2. The magic of her touch

Seems like the story is interesting enough to write another chapter. This one is in Ellis' POV. I hope she still sounds as innocent as she does in the show. Maybe not completely because of the topic here, but I definitely don't want her to sound like a slut. Well, you can tell me what you think.

**--**

**The magic of her touch**

Nadie was acting stupid.

Ellis frowned. She had always trusted Nadies judgement, even at the beginning of their relationship. Somehow she had always known that the red-haired girl had only her best interest in mind. And even if she had made mistakes sometimes, she had always managed to get the two of them out of danger alive and unharmed.

And yet now... she was not acting logically.

Ellis looked into her book again. „The magic of her touch". Nadie said it was crap, but Ellis wasn't so sure of that. Sure, the story was happening in a country that was nothing alike this one... healthy green lawns and woods everywhere, people were always dressed in expensive clothes and jewellery, everyone was well-mannered. But that wasn't what mattered, the two lovers were.

Mostly they acted like Nadie said, they were bickering, arguing, avoiding each other, yet still they couldn't bring themselves to just ignore the other one. But all of that was simply deception, because they were afraid of their feelings. The man and the woman were both strong-willed beings, and they didn't want to admit that they actually longed for surrendering completely to the will of each other.

They were much... like Nadie.

Not totally. Nadie had never hurt Ellis, and she would never do. Ellis knew that Nadie cared for her, so much in fact that the redhead was scared of losing Ellis. Nadie was a strong-willed girl like the girl in Ellis' book, and yet she was either scared to admit her true feelings. Ellis was naive, but she was not dumb. She had seen the signs. The way Nadie treated her like no one else. Nadie was a kind girl, despite her profession as a bounty hunter, and Ellis had seen her helping people countless times.

But she was different, when she was around Ellis. When talking to other people – which Ellis didn't like that much. Was that this „jealousy" she had read about? – Nadie was friendly most of the time, but still she showed them her „strong girl"-attitude. She never let others forget that she was able to defend herself – and Ellis. But when they were alone, she dropped this mask. Ellis was the only one who had seen the soft Nadie... the Nadie who wasn't on guard anymore, who was simply enjoying Ellis' presence.

And Nadie did, Ellis knew that. She had recognized all the little signs from her books. Nadie playing with Ellis' hair. Nadie gently taking Ellis by the hand occasionally when walking together. Nadie letting Ellis use her lap as a pillow. And Nadie just watching Ellis with longing eyes for minutes. This had been the hardest sign to decode, because any time Ellis looked back at Nadie, the girl would look at something else. But Ellis had caught the slightly tormented, yet all the more enjoying glance one or two times. And of course the faint blush on Nadies cheeks, when she caught her.

Did Nadie really love her? Truely... love her?

Ellis wasn't sure. She knew the signs. She knew Nadie enjoyed being with her. And she knew that Nadie would willingly put herself into danger to save Ellis from harm. She had proved that she would defend Ellis with her life, even after the contract for protecting Ellis had been cancelled. But Ellis didn't know enough about love. Romantic love that is. She knew that the professor had loved her like a father loves his daughter. And she knew the kind of love in the books she had read. But the relationship between her and Nadie was so much different than these kinds of love.

Ellis looked up to the sky. Were two girls allowed to love each other? She didn't know. In all her books there always were a man and a woman, never two women. All she knew was, that she felt happy with Nadie and that she felt... irritated, when the other girl wasn't at her side. As if there was something missing. Like this „the missing half"-part in one of her books. But no, that had been man and woman, so two women couldn't possibly be two fitting halfes. Or could they?

It was confusing. On other occasions Ellis would simply ask Nadie, if she didn't understand something. The other girl wasn't all-knowing, but she knew much more about the world than Ellis did. But in this case she couldn't. Nadie would just become evasive and gruff, and Ellis didn't want that. Ellis wanted Nadie to be happy. Because she was happy either then. That's why she was singing the Taco-song sometimes, because it reminded her of a time, when Nadie had been singing it enthusiastically.

Was this love? To be happy when the other one was happy too? No, that was not all of it. There were... bodily things as well, she knew that much. She had noticed that lovers in books liked to touch each other very much. Well, this was true for her too. While being with the professor and the old lady, she had been content with the two of them being friendly to her. Of course they had touched her occasionally, but this hadn't had much impact on Ellis. With Nadie it was very different. Whenever Ellis was touching a part of Nadies body, even if her head was just lying on the other girl's head, there was a sudden rush of... contentment flowing into her body. Sometimes it was more than that, but there was always satisfaction, when she was close to the other girl.

It was even more intense when Ellis was touching the other girl with her own hands. She hardly ever did, Nadie was touching her more often, her hair, her hand, sometimes even a hug... but there was always a feeling of... excitement, when she did it. She didn't know why. Her goal had always been just that simple touch, she wouldn't even know what to do further. Yet her body seemed to think that there was... more to do. Which intrigued her.

Of course she knew about kissing. Her books were full of it, at least the endings. Sometimes Ellis had imagined herself kissing Nadie, but her body didn't react well to that. Sometimes she felt lightheaded after that, sometimes she had a strange... uneasy, but not really unpleasant feeling in her stomach or... further down. She didn't know, what it was, but she lost control of her body in these moments, and that scared her. She didn't want to become sick when thinking of Nadie. She wanted to stay with her. But if she couldn't even think of doing more than simply touches, how could she ever find out, if she... loved Nadie?

It was much easier in the books.

Aside of that Ellis wasn't even sure, if she should be the one to express her feelings. She had no clue how to do that and Nadie was very important to her. What if she scared the other girl away? Strange as it was, since Nadie was such a strong girl, but she was already evasive about her feelings. What if Ellis made a mistake? What if she made Nadie uncomfortable because of her inexperience? As curious as she was about these new feelings for another human being, she couldn't risk losing Nadie. She had lost the professor and she had become apathic. She had lost the old lady and because of that she had fled to Nadie. If she lost Nadie too... she didn't know if she wanted to live anymore. This world had been cruel to her most of the time. Through Nadie she had learned to feel true happiness. She didn't want to lose that... ever.

So she would wait for Nadie to realize her feelings first. Maybe she too would learn then, what kind of feelings she had exactly for the other girl. Maybe Nadie could show her... what Ellis' own body wanted her to do. Maybe she could show Ellis „the magic of her touch".

Ellis couldn't wait.

But she would.

For Nadie.


	3. Sweet innocence

Aw heck, I REALLY need a girlfriend! Please tell me if I'm writing too perverted, but I've seen the last episodes now and my imagination is running wild from all the shoujo-ai-content.

--

**Sweet innocence**

It was getting more and more difficult.

Even more so right in this moment, while she was walking through the streets of a medium-sized city, with Ellis' soft hand holding her own. Not that she didn't like the feeling, quite the opposite actually, but that made it very hard making herself believe, that she had only motherly feelings for the blonde witch. Yes, she had finally acknowledged it to herself. She no longer had motherly, sisterly or even friendly feelings for her travelling companion, she hadn't had these kinds of feelings anymore for a long time. Instead she wanted to jump the magic-filled bones of the girl. Badly.

And this was a dilemma. There was no formal contract anymore, which told her to protect Ellis from the world and keep their relationship on a business-level. Okay, they had never been on that level, somehow Nadie had cared for the sweet little blonde right from the beginning. But while they had been on the run from Rosenberg, the witches, L.A. and countless bounty hunters, there had been no time to form a deeper relationship. And back then Ellis had been even more naive and childish than she was now. She had just been Ellis' best friend or sometimes a teasing, yet well-meaning big sister. It had been pleasant and easy.

But it was different now. She didn't know when it had started, because there had also been a phase when she had been in total denial. But the more Ellis learned about living in this world and expressing her feelings a little more openly – although she was still quite hard to read sometimes – the more Nadie began to see the beautiful young woman, not the cute fosterling. And beautiful she was. This slender, delicate body, which was practically begging for an everlasting hug. The silky hair, moving in the wind like gold dust in water. The small, flawless hands, which were able to send shivers of raw excitement through Nadies body with even the slightest and tenderest touch. And the big blue eyes, showing a mixture of general happiness and unending affection when looking at Nadie most of the time.

Nadie supressed a sigh. She was so hopelessly in love, it wasn't even funny anymore. Sometimes she was able to put that fact aside and pretend, that Ellis was nothing more than a very close friend. And this was the only reason, why she had been able to control herself. She was desperately clinging to the thought, that she would never break a friend's trust in her, and to the mental images of the pure, childlike maiden she had found back then. As long as she was able to do that, she could pretend that she was fine with being Ellis' friend, sister, teacher, protector, mother or whatever. But it was getting harder and harder to pretend, because Ellis was maturing every day.

The problem was that she was still pure. Innocent like no one else Nadie knew, except maybe Lirio. Ellis knew more about the world now than at the beginning of their journey, but she still knew nothing about romantic emotions. Nothing real at least, just that crappy book-stuff. Which made the witch with the body of a goddess and the mind of an innocent maiden all the more desirable... and Nadie hated herself for thinking that.

Somebody was wolf-whistling. Nadie looked back. Nothing special, just some average-looking adolescent guys, staring after them. No, not them. Ellis. Earlier in their journey Nadie might have been pissed at the guys for not being interested in HER, maybe a little jealous at Ellis, but now all she could feel was rage. Rage that these guys dared to look at such innocence with such... dirty, devouring glances. Anger that they dared to taint this goddess, even if it was just in their thoughts. Frustration... that they could do what Nadie couldn't allow herself to do. Ellis was looking at them too, seemingly not getting what was going on. Nadie couldn't stand it anymore. She continued walking, yanking Ellis with her, her grip around the hand of the other girl tightening.

„Come on, Ellis, let's go!"

Nadie didn't listen to Ellis' protests about her hand or any of her questions. She was far too busy with trying to resist the urge to go back and shoot these guys for defiling her Ellis. HER Ellis! God, now she was already thinking like L.A.! This thought finally frightened her enough to regain control of herself. She stopped walking, lessened her grip on Ellis hands and whispered an apologise, not daring to look at the blonde girl. She was shuddering in frustration.

„Nadie?"

Oh, this worried, quiet voice, dripping in her ears like sweet, poisonous honey. Nadie exhaled and tried to hold back her tears. Never before in her life she had hated herself that much.

„Nadie? What's wrong?"

„Nothing" Nadie hissed, probably startling Ellis. Yet Ellis didn't let go of her hand. Somehow Nadie was thankful for that.

„That's not true" Ellis disagreed. „You're angry. Did I do something wrong?"

Nadie let out a short, joyless laugh. She still didn't look at Ellis, but she could practically FEEL the girl's concerned looks on her back.

„No, you didn't" she replied. I did, she thought.

„Oh" Ellis said. There was a short break. „Then it's because of these men?"

Nadie sighed, defeated. „Why do you think that?"

„Because you were happy before we met them." Ellis came closer and laid her hand on Nadies shoulder. Nadie inhaled sharply. Don't do this, Ellis! „Nadie, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like that."

„It's just... they LOOKED at you, Ellis."

„Yes, they did." Ellis didn't seem to get it. But how could she? „So what?"

„It's the WAY they looked at you. Didn't you feel uncomfortable?"

„No. Should I?"

Nadie turned around and glared at Ellis. „Yes, you should!" she shouted, tightening her grip around the hand of the other girl again. „These guys were practically undressing you with their eyes!"

Ellis blinked, looking totally confused. And a little scared, which caused Nadie to lessen her grip again. „But how would they do that?" she asked timidly.

Nadie sighed, frustrated, and closed her eyes. „That's just a phrase, Ellis" she mumbled. „It means that they were looking at you like they'd... they'd... like they wanted to see you naked!" Nadie blushed a bit. Sometimes Ellis' naivety wasn't making things easier.

Ellis looked at her, puzzled. „But wouldn't that be inappropriate?"

„Yes! Oh damn, Ellis... they were looking at your BODY, not at YOU. They were just seeing an object, that could give them pleasure, not a person. These were degrading, dirty looks, Ellis."

„Oh" Ellis said again. Yet still she was looking at Nadie in a concerned way. „Do you want to go back and punish them?"

„Yes!" Nadie exclaimed like a shot, but then she came down again. „No... Ellis, I just mean that you shouldn't encourage these guys by looking at them so innocently. Give them a cold glare or ignore them altogether, or they'll think you like it when they look at you like that." Nadie couldn't help it, she touched Ellis' cheek with her hand. Her lips began to smile without her ordering it. „You are very important to me, Ellis. You are worth so much more than these looks."

Ellis smiled and put her hand on Nadies, pushing it a little harder against her cheek. Nadie just barely stopped herself from moaning. „Thank you, Nadie" Ellis said, staying like that for a few moments. Then she pulled both hands away from her cheek and looked at Nadie again. „But why were they just looking at me, Nadie? You are beautiful too."

Nadies heart nearly jumped out of her throat when she heard that. She blushed a little bit. „I'm not beautiful" she mumbled. Not like you. „Maybe a little pretty..."

„I think you are" Ellis told her. Nadie could HEAR her own heartbeat now. „But why were these men looking at me?"

Oh god, Ellis, please don't do this to me! Nadie coughed nervously. „Well that's... it's because you are so PURE, Ellis. You have an aura of innocence around you. Like an angel." Somehow this was much easier to say than the things before. Maybe because Nadie had wanted to say them for quite some time. Did Ellis really blush?

„I'm not innocent" she denied. „I killed Rosenberg. I'm a murderer. And a witch."

Nadie pulled her in a hug, gripping the other girl tightly. „Don't you EVER say that again!" she demanded. „Rosenberg has done many bad things to you. He deserved death. If you hadn't shot him, I would have done. And you ARE pure-hearted, Ellis. You barely see any of the corruption in this world. Heck, when travelling with you, even I am seeing the world in a better light."

For a few seconds there was just silence. Then Ellis put her hands on Nadies back and spoke up again.

„Nadie... that feels really nice."

„Yes" Nadie agreed, eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of Ellis' body pressed against hers. „Yes, it does."

„But I think people are beginning to stare at us" Ellis informed her, but she didn't move her hands away from Nadies back.

So let them stare, Nadie would have barely said. But she sighed and ended the embrace. Unwillingly. „Alright" she said smiling. „How about we forget about these jerks and the people, and continue walking?"

Ellis saluted. „Yes sir!" she replied happily.

Nadie just barely contained herself from shoving the girl against the next wall and crushing her lips against Ellis'. This phrase was such a personal thing between the two of them, so cute, so innocent-looking, so... delicious. Nadie felt like crying. She was nowhere better than these guys back there. Not a bit. She wanted to taste Ellis' sweet innocence as much as they wanted, maybe more. It didn't matter that she understood Ellis better than anyone else, that she had saved the girl's life, that she wanted to see the girl happy all the time. No, it made it worse, because Ellis trusted her.

But as much as hot, pure lust pulsed through Nadies veins, there was this calm, warm feeling inside of her chest, this blissful, heavenly emotion that kept her from betraying this trust. Of course Nadie knew that it was love. „True love", like Ellis would say. A year ago Nadie would have never thought that she'd ever experience something like this. But everything had changed, when she had met the angel at her side. Everything. And as much as she wanted to express all of her feelings to Ellis, she would do nothing the other girl didn't want her to do.

Nadie would wait... even if holding herself back sometimes nearly hurt her physically. Wait till Ellis was mature enough to understand Nadies feelings and desires. Ellis was always telling her, that Nadie was a strong woman. Now she had the chance to prove, that this was the truth.


	4. Shared pain

Thanks to all reviewers so far. I guess there'll be two more chapters after this one. I didn't want this fanfic to become too long, even if it's somehow exciting tormenting anime charas like that. All hail sadism! Don't worry, it'll be over soon.

Man, I never intended to write more than two chapters. The title doesn't fit anymore. What do you think, shall I change it?

--

**Shared pain**

Is it because I'm not human? Is it because I'm a witch? Is it because I'm a bad person?

Ellis had asked herself these questions so often in the last days. But she hadn't been able to find an answer. And it was all the more bad since she couldn't ask Nadie what was wrong with her. She had been relying on the red-haired girl so much in the time they had spent together, but she couldn't tell her about this problem. And no one else, since she didn't know anyone else around here. Normally she was just fine with driving whereever Nadie wanted to drive. She didn't really care where they went, as long as they were together. Nadie was the only thing in her life Ellis wouldn't want to miss.

Or was that wrong?

She didn't know anymore. She didn't know what was happening to her, and why. She didn't know why she immediately became frustrated whenever she was looking at Nadie. She didn't know why she was getting these strange sensations in the lower regions of her body even more often than before. She didn't know why her chest began to hurt whenever Nadie touched her – she had stopped touching her friend a week ago altogether. And still this strange sickness wouldn't go away.

She didn't even know what kind of sickness it was, but she hated it – hated it more than anything before in her life. Okay, that was probably the cause for her frustration around Nadie, because she couldn't do anything against this sickness, even with all her witch-powers. How could she repair something, if she didn't know what was wrong? These feelings were more intense than anything she had felt in her entire life, except maybe her feelings for the professor and for Nadie on the beginning of their journey. But these feelings had been pleasant, the anger and the frustration now were tearing her apart, maybe even more than the sickness did.

But what was the reason? Ellis wanted to be with Nadie, she longed for travelling around with the other girl, asking her questions, seeing her smile, waking up and going to sleep again with her friend at her side. At least her mind did. So why did her body react to Nadie's presence with signs of sickness? Of course she had tried to find out, if this signs would show up when she interacted with other people. Nadie had been quite surprised when Ellis had volunteered to buy some things on her own, but it hadn't been because she was warming up to other people. Nadie was the only person important to her around here. And sadly, the only one which caused the sickness to awake and torment Ellis.

She had tried to find the cause of the sickness with her powers. She had searched her heart for clues, why it began to hurt when she was around Nadie. She had sent her powers into her stomach and... further down, but her body was working perfectly well and none different than before – as long as she wasn't close to Nadie. She had even tried to spy on her insides while she had been touching a sleeping Nadie, but she had immediately lost control of her powers, igniting a small bush near their jeep.

Of course Nadie knew about her condition. Or rather, that Ellis HAD a condition. The redhead had almost immediately noticed Ellis beginning to distance herself. In the beginning she had just asked Ellis, if everything was alright. Ellis had faked a smile and lied that she was fine. Nadie had just shrugged and said, that Ellis could talk to her anytime. That she would always be there for her. That was when the pain in Ellis' chest had almost become unbearable. She had looked away to hide her tears.

And then the thing with her powers. It had started with small things, like a sudden gust of wind when Nadie's arm touched hers by accident. Or a sudden temperature drop around her, which Nadie hadn't even noticed while driving. Yet the more the pain in her chest started to increase, the more... spectacular the outbursts became. The explosion of a window nearby. Energy sparks dancing around her body. The earth shivering beneath her. Nadie wasn't dumb. She knew it was Ellis causing this, or at least her powers. And she had tried to help her. But she didn't realize that it was her touch causing these phenomenons. At least until... today.

Ellis had been feeling especially restless. She and Nadie hadn't talked all day, which had seemed to upset Nadie and pained Ellis. She liked Nadie's voice, the lively, sometimes playful tone in it, so different from her slightly monotone, quiet voice. But she didn't want to risk any more accidents, so she took the plates after dinner and went to the small river they had found – without a word. Yet before she had been able to finish washing them, she had felt Nadie behind her. She didn't know if it had been her powers or because she knew Nadie so well, but in the same moment the wind had become stronger. Her heart had started beating faster. She had bit on her lip.

„Ellis, what's wrong?" There had been so much sympathy in Nadie's voice. A sob had escaped from Ellis' mouth. „Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

„Nadie..." Ellis had said with a quivering voice. „Please... leave me alone."

„Like hell I will" Nadie had replied, still with this caring voice, which sounded a little strange. She had gone on her knee to be at eye level with Ellis, even if Ellis hadn't been looking at her. „Ellis... you are sad. I can see it. Please tell me why."

Ellis hadn't been able to stop the tears. The pain in her chest had doubled. „Nadie... go away!"

„I won't" Nadie had refused. „I'm your friend, Ellis! I can't stand seeing you suffer like that! Let me help you!"

„You can't help me!" Ellis had exclaimed. The wind had grown even stronger and she had been feeling some kind of pressure around her body. Nadie hadn't seemed to notice it. „Please leave!"

„No!" Nadie had put her hand on her shoulder. „Look, Ellis..."

In this moment the power around her had erupted. It had hurled Nadie several feet away from her. Ellis' head had turned around in a flash to see the other girl lying at the ground without moving. In a second she had been at Nadie's side, her hands on the other girl's back and neck, carefully lifting the redhead's upper body from the ground. She hadn't noticed back then, that the pain in her chest had vanished and the wind had stopped.

„Nadie!" she had cried. „Say something! Please wake up, Nadie!"

Nadie had just groaned and Ellis had buried her head in her friend's shoulder. „It's my fault. I'm sorry, Nadie, I'm so sorry..."

„Ellis..."

Ellis' head had flown back as she heard Nadie's faint voice. „Nadie! Are you hurt?"

Nadie had groaned again, then she had opened her eyes and looked at Ellis. „Ask me that question again in an hour or so. What happened?"

„It's my fault" Ellis had cried, hugging the other girl fiercly without noticing the protesting noises Nadie made. „It was my power. I was... stressed, and when you touched me, I lost control."

„Yeah, I figured as much" Nadie had told her, grimacing. Her ribs had still been aching and Ellis had nearly been crushing them. „But why?"

„I don't know, Nadie, I don't know!" The tears had started flowing down Ellis' cheeks again. „I'd tell you if I knew, please believe me! I didn't want to hurt you..."

„There, there" Nadie had mumbled and hugged Ellis back cautiously. Ellis really regretted that she hadn't been able to enjoy this back then. „I believe you. Just warn me next time, kay? Let's go to sleep now, shall we? I could use a snatch of sleep right now. We'll talk about this tomorrow..."

And now Ellis was lying here on her seat in their jeep, staring at the far-away stars, while Nadie was sleeping next to her, sometimes groaning because of the injuries Ellis had caused. Injuries Ellis had caused! Ellis was scared. Truely scared. Today she had done something she'd have thought being impossible – she had hurt Nadie! It didn't matter to her that it had been an accident, fact was, Nadie was hurt because she had been near Ellis.

It couldn't go on like that, Ellis knew that. Though the sickness was completely gone by now, it had been expelled by fear. Fear, ironically, that the sickness would return and cause her to hurt Nadie again. And again. She couldn't do that. If Nadie got seriously hurt, it would destroy Ellis too. She turned her head to look into Nadie's face.

Nadie hadn't believed her, but Ellis truely thought that Nadie was beautiful. Especially when she was sleeping. Her face was calmer then... softer. Like a Nadie that hadn't become a bounty hunter. A tear left Ellis' left eye. What should she do? She didn't want to leave Nadie... but what if she stayed and continued hurting the other girl? She didn't know what to do. And that meant, she had to do the one thing she had intended to avoid.

Nadie woke up gasping as she was suddenly attacked by something. Correction. Someone, not something. And it was no attack, it was a hug. Which was still uncomfortable, even if her ribs weren't hurting very much anymore. Then she heard the sobbing.

„Ellis" she whispered, in case the little witch had seen or heard something. „What's...?"

„Nadie" Ellis interrupted her meakly. „I'm a bad person."

Nadie groaned. „Oh come on, Ellis, this is a REALLY bad time to talk!" Then she saw the pained look in her friend's eyes. „Ellis? What's wrong with you?" She cupped the cheek of the blonde girl cautiously, but this time nothing happened.

Ellis took the Nadie's hand and pressed it firmer against her cheek. Her eyes were still floating with tears, her heart was beating. But she knew, if she didn't tell Nadie what had been happening to her body in the last weeks, they would have to separate. Maybe they'd have to do that anyway, but at least Nadie would know then, that Ellis had never wished her any harm. „Nadie..." Ellis whispered. „I... I..."

--

Uh, cliffhanger, evil me! I'll try to finish another chapter as fast as possible, kay?


	5. Feelings unleashed

Alright, alright, here's the next chapter. It's time for Nadie and Ellis to express their feelings.

--

**Feelings unleashed**

Nadie had always known that fate was evil.

But when she woke up with the cutest girl on earth hugging her, with Ellis snuggling up to her, combined with Nadie's hurting ribs and bruises... it was definitely not a very romantic moment. Okay, it didn't really hurt that much, but enough to destroy any good mood. A nice daydream about Ellis destroyed, thanks, fate!

And it didn't really help much that Ellis was mumbling about being a bad person. Nadie was tired and definitely in no mood to repeat the „You are a human being too"-speech again. Yet right when she wanted to give the blonde girl a harsh and probably undeserved reply, she noticed the tears flowing down Ellis' cheeks. Her anger vanished immediately. In the pale moonlight the shining tears accentuated Ellis' face, streams of light that made her face look even more... angelic. Nadie heard herself asking Ellis, what was wrong with the girl, but the majority of her consciousness was drawn to these tears on Ellis' skin. Her hand moved and cupped one of the pale girl's cheeks, gently brushing away one of the tears. Nadie's heartbeat became faster when Ellis covered her hand with Ellis' own one and pressed it firmer against the soft cheek. The only thing that kept her from pulling the blonde girl into a fiere hug was the pain in Ellis' eyes.

„Nadie" Ellis sobbed. In Nadie's near-delirious state, with being tired AND enchanted by Ellis' beauty, the voice caused her mouth to become dry. „I... I... can't bear being around you anymore."

THAT brought Nadie down to earth immediately. She felt like someone had punched her into the stomach. Hard. Her mouth opened in shock. „E-Ellis" Nadie whispered, sounding hurt even in her own ears. „What...?"

„I am a bad person, Nadie" Ellis told her. She laid her head down on her friend's lap, her eyes never leaving Nadie's. Normally this would have brought the redhead to the borders of exstasy, but right now Nadie couldn't feel anything but pain, sadness and mild curiosity. „Every time I am around you, my body starts to hurt. Even looking at you hurts me, Nadie."

Nadie couldn't stop the tears. She didn't sob or anything, she didn't even make a sound, because she was far too shocked by Ellis' announcement, but her eyes showed her true feelings. What had she done to deserve this? To find this girl, her perfect angel... who couldn't stand being around her? Yet she was stubborn. She refused to give up so easily. „But you are looking at me right now!" Her voice sounded as sore as she felt.

„But it's starting to hurt again." Nadie watched Ellis laying her hand onto the redhead's chest to feel the wounded heart inside beat. How had she longed for this touch! And now all she could feel was pained disappointment. „Nadie... I've been hurting for weeks now. The only time when I was able to be at your side without hurting was today... after I had injured you with my powers. When I was scared you were dead."

Nadie felt the nearly irresistable urge to draw her gun and shoot something. This wasn't fair! This was SO not fair! „Then say it, Ellis!" She shouted out loud, her voice nearly breaking. Her tears were still flowing, but now they were a mixture of pain and anger. „Get it over with! Say how much you hate being with a bounty hunter!"

„NO!"

Nadie winced in a little pain and complete surprise, as Ellis fiercly hugged her lower body and buried her head in Nadie's belly. She could feel the girl cry harder. What the hell was going on?

„That's not true" Ellis sobbed. „I love every day I spend with you, Nadie! You have made me happier than I have been in my whole life! It's just my body that's sick!"

„Ellis, you aren't making any sense." Nadie was completely confused now, but a little relieved too. So Ellis didn't hate her. But what had she been talking about then? Her hands found Ellis' hair, caressing it, trying to calm the other girl down. „Please tell me everything. We definitely have to sort this out now."

„Okay" Ellis whispered. „It's... every time I am around you, I feel this pain in my chest, Nadie. And it's getting worse the longer we are together. And there is also this strange, uneasy feeling in my belly... and..." Ellis blushed. „...sometimes I get wet... a little lower." She didn't say where exactly, but Nadie got what she meant when the blonde girl tightened her legs. „I have no control over my body anymore, Nadie... and today I even lost control of my powers." Ellis closed her eyes and pressed her face firmer against Nadie's belly. „Nadie... you have to tell me what's wrong with me. I don't wanna feel this pain anymore, but it's already coming back again... and I don't wanna hurt you again."

Nadie had stopped caressing Ellis' hair some time ago. It couldn't possibly be...?

„Ellis" she asked quietly. „You say that you don't want us to separate?"

„No." Ellis' pleading voice caused Nadie to feel warm inside.

„And these... strange feelings only appear when you are near me? Never around others?"

„Yes." It was barely hearable.

A near-crazy grin appeared on Nadie's lips. She wasn't sure if she went insane or to heaven... maybe both. She grabbed Ellis' shoulders and helped the blonde girl sit up. She brought her face VERY close to Ellis'... and she bathed in the slightly uneasy expression she saw. Okay, what Ellis was seeing right now, must have been a maniacal grin, but Nadie was far too excited to control herself any better. Their mouths were so close that Ellis could probably feel Nadie's breath on her lips, as the redhead began to speak quietly.

„Ellis" she whispered. „I think I know what's wrong with you. And I will try to cure you. But... even if I scare you now... please don't hate me."

„Wha...?"

Ellis couldn't even finish the word before Nadie's lips closed her mouth for good. Her eyes widened in complete shock and all of her muscles constricted at once, while Nadie strengthened her grip on Ellis' shoulders. Nadie had been right, for one moment Ellis was scared, so SCARED... scared that she had gone crazy, scared that Nadie had gone crazy, scared that this crazy world was coming to an end now... but then the strange sensations in her lower body and the pressure in her chest came back in one single moment, onehundred times intensified, and they took control of her body. While Ellis felt like her mind was floating in a cloud made of cotton, free from all influences, her lips began responding to Nadie's kiss. Her eyes closed and a moan escaped her throat, while unknown feelings... powers... pleasures raced through her body, trying to make it explode.

Ellis didn't seem to realize that the wind had been getting much stronger. Nadie did. But she couldn't care any less. All her pain, all her sadness was forgotten, her whole body was on fire, adrenaline pumping through every vein. Raw excitement caused her heart to hammer inside of her chest and sharpened her senses, intensifying the pleasure her lips transferred to each of her cells. Ellis' moan nearly made her snap. The blonde girl was returning the kiss! She was inexperienced and a little shy, but she did nothing to end it! Nadie enjoyed it as long as she could, nibbling on Ellis' small lips, playfully poking them with her tongue, tasting the salvia of the other girl, but pure survival instinct caused her to end the kiss. She hadn't even realized she had been running out of breath! Her eyes were dark with lust when she looked at Ellis. The petite girl was panting heavily, as she was. Her lips were slightly red and in her eyes Nadie could see a mixture of fear, excitement and relief. It took all of Nadie's remaining willpower not to rape the girl here and now.

„Nadie" Ellis uttered. „I-I'm feeling..."

„Good?" Nadie asked, grinning.

„Y-yes" Ellis breathed. „But..."

„Was that what you wanted, Ellis?" Nadie asked her, softly stroking Ellis' shoulders. „Did the pain in your chest go away?"

„I... I think so" Ellis agreed, still quite overwhelmed. Well, Nadie wasn't that much different herself. She just was a little bit more experienced than Ellis, that was all. „But... the sensation in my lower body is still..."

„It's desire, Ellis" Nadie told the other girl softly. „It's your body telling you that it wants more than just being close to someone you like. That it wants to touch... and kiss... and more. It's what your body has wanted you to do the whole time... and when you didn't fulfill that longing, because you were scared of these desires and tried to suppress them, your body began to hurt" Nadie made a short pause, enjoying a rush of pleasure going through her body when imagining what she was going to say. „Did you like kissing me, Ellis?"

Ellis' eyes darkened. „Yes" she breathed.

Nadie's hands moved to the other girl's head, caressing her cheeks. She moved her body closer to Ellis. „Did it make you feel good? Do you want me to kiss you again?" she asked, keeping her voice as calm as she could.

Ellis' trance seemed to deepen. She started panting again. The atmosphere around her became hotter. „Yes" she whispered.

One of Nadie's hands moved down to Ellis' collarbone. The air around Ellis was warm now, but Nadie was far too excited to be scared. It was hard to hold herself back, but watching Ellis struggle with unknown desires right in front of her was intoxicating... a little wicked and teasing maybe, but so HOT! „Do you want me to touch you, my innocent little witch? Do you want me to make love to you?"

„Yes!" Ellis' voice was a little raspy. „Nadie, PLEASE! It hurts!"

Nadie pulled the girl in a hug, positioning her mouth next to Ellis' ear. She could feel the blonde girl shiver as she said: „I love you, Ellis. I won't do anything you don't want me to do... but if you let me, I will show you how much I love you."

Ellis moaned slightly. There was a clap of thunder above them. She put her arms on Nadie's back. „I trust you, Nadie" she breathed. „Now please... make the pressure go away. Kiss me!"

Nadie grinned. „Yes sir!" she said. Then she sealed Ellis' mouth with another hungry kiss. This time Ellis wasn't shocked at all. And although Nadie wasn't sure if she'd survive this night – the lightning bolt a moment ago had been quite close to them – she was more than willing to take the risk. As Ellis' tongue entered her mouth for the first time, Nadie felt like she was in heaven anyway.

--

I changed the rating to M, and I guess I can't describe any more of Nadie's and Ellis' night without risking that this fic get's deleted. Well, at least there'll be one more chapter, which takes place after this night. Just use your imagination for the time between, I think I provided some nice images. And I'm not good at writing lemon scenes anyway. Yuri especially, I'm a guy after all ;)


	6. The calm after the storm

Kiros Razer: Yeah, good writing style and stuff. Still I think there are a few details shoujo-ai-love a guy just will never know. But feel free to comment this chapter full of not-quite-explicite content.

All: Thanks for your comments, without them this would have been a 2-chapter-fanfic. What do you think, shall I maybe write another ECDLB-fanfic? With Ellis seducing Nadie this time?

--

**The calm after the storm**

At first Ellis wasn't sure, if she wasn't still dreaming. For a moment she feared, that the whole thing had been just a dream... this unbelievable, indescribable incident last night, which seemed to be too good to be true. But when she felt Nadie's warm breath beneath her collarbone, right at the start of her left breast, which was currently covered by a sweaty blanket, she smiled happily. It was real! Everything was real! She was lying here on the ground near the jeep, next to Nadie, with the redhead's arm around her waist, their legs still intertwined, Nadie's head resting on Ellis' arm and shoulder... and Nadie's long hair dancing on the blanket because of the gentle breeze.

„Nadie?" she asked quietly. „Are you awake?"

„Mm-hmm" her friend... no, beloved agreed. This sent shivers down Ellis' spine, since she could feel Nadie's deep, almost catlike purr on her arm. Her face became a little warmer.

„How long have you been awake?" she wanted to know. She didn't try to move away. Although she couldn't see Nadie that way, since she was still looking up to the sky, she was happy. But she searched Nadie's arm around her waist with her own uncovered hand and squeezed Nadie's hand gently. Nadie began to rub the back of Ellis' hand with her thumb.

„For a while" Nadie answered. „I didn't want to wake you."

„You could have moved" Ellis chided her softly. „I wouldn't have been angry."

„Didn't feel like it" Nadie denied. Ellis could feel her chuckle. „sides... I'm having a very nice view from this position."

Ellis giggled as she felt Nadie's tongue giving her collarbone a playful lick. „Don't do that" she pleaded. „I have no strength left to fight you off."

„How disappointing" Nadie said noticably amused, but then she stopped teasing Ellis. They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the wind and enjoying each other's warmth.

„Nadie" Ellis eventually whispered. „Last night was... incredible."

„Yes, it was." Seemingly this topic was too serious for Nadie to ask teasing questions. Ellis was glad for that.

„Have you ever done that before?" Ellis inquired shyly. „You know... making love?"

Nadie shifted a bit, snuggling up to Ellis a little more. There was a slight pause. „I've had sex before, if you want to know that" she finally answered.

Ellis blinked. „Sex?" she asked.

Nadie couldn't help it. She had to laugh. „I'm sorry, Ellis" she apologized. „I'm sorry, but that question... after all the things we did last night..."

„Why are you laughing, Nadie?" Ellis demanded to know. She felt a little offended. She had never heard anyone talk about „sex" before.

Nadie finally stopped laughing, but continued chuckling. „Sorry", she said again. „It's just because... we have had sex for hours last night, Ellis."

„Oh", Ellis made, which caused Nadie to chuckle again. „But what's the difference between sex and making love then?"

Nadie raised her torso and supported herself with her arm on the ground. Ellis looked into her face. A face she knew so well... and that still continued to amaze her. Nadie smiled at her. „There is no physical difference" she told Ellis. „It's about feelings. Sex mostly is just about you feeling pleasure and relieving tension, and it can be great." She carressed the blanket with her other hand, feelings Ellis' curves beneath it. „But making love is more than that... it is about two partners who want to give each other the ultimate pleasure... who can only enjoy themselves, if they can make their love feel good. It is also the ultimate demonstration of trust, because they give themselves to the other one as a present, their body..." Nadie's hand carressed Ellis' belly. „... their souls..." Her hand found the spot, where Ellis' beating heart was. She bent down a bit. „... everything they are."

With that Nadie bent down fully and kissed Ellis. Ellis let it happen eagerly. She had never felt such tenderness for anyone before. Last night she had learned much about excitement, exstasy and sexual fulfillment, and she had thought that nothing could top these sensations. She had been wrong. For now she could feel the tender side of love, this warm, blissful feeling just because of the closeness to her beloved. And yet she was the one who broke the kiss.

„So you say that we made love last night, Nadie" she clarified. She smiled a little cheekily. „But that doesn't answer my question. Have you ever made love before?"

Nadie looked into her eyes without the slightest sign of embarrassment. „Never" she told Ellis with her softest voice. „I've had sex a few times in the past..." She gave Ellis a quick kiss. „... but I have never had such feelings for anyone before."

Ellis smiled happily, but then something came to her mind. „Nadie" she began a little nervously. „You-you have made me feel very good last night. Thanks to you I've felt the most... intense emotions. I don't even know how they are called, but I loved to experience them... with you. But... did I... you... have I been able to...?"

Ellis hadn't thought she'd be able to blush anymore with all the... things she and Nadie had done in the night before. And yet she blushed. Heavily. She glanced at Nadie pleadingly and the redhead seemed to get what she meant. She smiled at Ellis gently and ran her fingers through the blonde girl's hair. „Yes, Ellis" she confirmed. „You have given me great pleasure too... even though you were inexperienced. You have sent me to heaven and backwards..." She grinned sassily. „More than once. But you know... this earthquake on your first orgasm was a little exaggerated."

„Nadie!" Ellis exclaimed, blushing again. She tried to punch the other girl, but Nadie just laughed and caught her hands in midair. She pressed them to the ground and used her body weight to hold Ellis down, obviously enjoying her powerful position. Ellis just had enough time to see the twinkle in her eyes, before Nadie attacked her lips with her own again. What kind of magic was this? How was it that Nadie could rob her of all her strength with just a simple kiss? It was a mysterious, terrifying, wonderful secret. For a few minutes there was nothing to hear but quiet noises of pleasure. Then, when they were lying next to each other again, this time looking into each others face, Ellis began to speak again.

„Nadie... will our life change now?" Hesitantly she touched a strand of Nadie's long hair and began to caress it. Until now it had been Nadie who had been caressing Ellis' hair in such a loving-playful manner. But Nadie didn't seem to mind at all.

„It depends" Nadie answered her. „We could continue travelling around – and making love. We could settle down – and continue making love in a real bed. Or we could just never leave from here."

„Nadie, I'm serious" Ellis chided her. „What about the people? Will they look at us differently now? Will we still be welcome everywhere?"

„Well, we haven't exactly been welcome everywhere before", Nadie remarked, but then her expression became serious too. She put her hand on Ellis', which was still stroking Nadie's strand of hair, and squeezed it. „I won't lie to you, Ellis", she said. „There will be many people who won't understand our feelings... who will shun us. There will also be many people who won't mind as long as we don't show our feelings too openly, like kissing right in front of them. But there will be tolerant people who will accept us, too."

Ellis took Nadie's hand and put it on her cheek. She loved the feeling of Nadie's hand on her skin... and not just in a sexual way. The horny skin on the shooting-hand filled her with the certainty that Nadie would always protect her. And the soft parts on Nadie's hand reminded her of the redhead's gentle soul and her feelings for Ellis.

„I don't want to hide my feelings for you, Nadie" she told the other girl in her most serious voice. „I haven't known happy feelings for a long time in my life... but thanks to you I am able to feel. I am FEELING so much, Nadie! And I want to share all YOUR feelings too! I want to be with you, when you are happy... and I want to comfort you, when you are sad. I want to be the one to calm you down, when you get angry, and I even want to be the one to be teased by you. I... I want to BE with you, Nadie... forever!"

Nadie's eyes had gotten wet during this speech. She pulled Ellis into a tight embrace impulsively. „This means that you love me, Ellis" she whispered into the ear of her beloved. „As much as I love you. Arigatou!"

Ellis eagerly hugged the other girl back, enjoying the sensation of their skin pressing against each other, sharing their warmth and increasing the feeling of blissful happiness inside of Ellis' chest. They stayed like that for a minute, feeling the heartbeat of the other one mixing with their own, before Nadie chuckled again.

„What's so funny?" Ellis demanded to know.

„I was just imagining us meeting our friends again" Nadie told her. „You know, Blue eyes, Roberto, Nina, Ricardo, Lirio... and us starting to kiss right in front of them." She chuckled again. „I bet Ricardo'd want to duel me for defiling Lirio's mind."

„Nadie!" Ellis ended their embrace and looked at her lover disapprovingly. „How can you think of kissing in front of a little girl!" But when she saw Nadie grinning at her, she had to giggle too. „You're a pervert, Nadie!"

„Took you long enough to realize!"

Ellis squealed as Nadie started to tickle her. „Nadie!" she shouted. „Stop it! Please!"

„Never!" Nadie announced, tickling her for another few seconds before ending this torture. When Ellis finally calmed down, she punched Nadie.

„That was mean!" she told the other girl. Nadie just grinned at her. „Nadie... when we meet our friends again... what will they think of us?"

„Well, I guess, some of them already know" Nadie said. „It's like that with best friends – they see these things way before you realize them."

Ellis grinned. „Just like in crappy romance novels."

Nadie grimaced. „Yeah, just like that. Gosh!" Ellis giggled softly, ignoring Nadie's disgruntled glare. „Still I'd prefer, if you to read a different kind of books."

„Oh?" Ellis asked, stopping her giggling and looking at Nadie provokingly. „And what would you like me to read?"

Nadie flashed her a very dirty grin. „Well, you know" she said in a deep, seductive voice „there is this specialized kind of romance novels... for adult readers only."

„Eh?" Ellis blinked. What was Nadie referring to? „Why for adult readers only?"

Nadie's hand found Ellis' thigh, pushing the blanket away and softly stroking it. The look in the redhead's eyes made Ellis' heart beat faster. „Well, these books are about... people making love" Nadie purred.

Ellis gasped slightly. There was it again, this funny feeling in her lower body. She was beginning to like it. „And why would you want me to read something like that?" she asked, smiling at the other girl.

Nadie moved closer to her, her hand slowly moving upwards on Ellis' body. „Because" she growled „you would maybe get one or two ideas to make our own lovemaking a little more... interesting."

Ellis laughed. „Nadie!" she exclaimed. „You are being naughty again!" Yet her own hands were already beginning to explore Nadie's trained body in return... nearly against her will.

Nadie's face was just in front of her's. „Exactly" the redhead whispered, before she crossed the distance between them.

None of them spoke in the following minute. It took them even longer to say more to each other again than just their names and simple, pleading demands. And when they finally got up and dressed, it was already near noon. Ellis didn't mind. Nadie had given her a wonderful present, as she had said... and Ellis had always been one to cherish a gift. And as they finally drove off to a yet unknown destination, Ellis swore to cherish Nadie's love forever.

Until death tore them apart.

--

I think it's a nice ending. And you? Reviews please.


End file.
